pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythical Pokémon
Not to be confused with Legendary Pokémon. or Event-exclusive Pokémon, less commonly known as Mirage Pokémon, are a special group of Pokémon that are rarely seen by anyone in the world of Pokémon. Some are so rarely seen that people are unsure if they really exist, spurring scientists to do research. No Mythical Pokémon can be found under normal conditions; the only way to obtain these Pokémon is for the player to participate in "Pokémon events" commonly hosted by Nintendo around the world. __NoTOC__ The First Generation Mew Mew, also known as the "Ancestor of all Pokémon," is considered the rarest Pokémon of all. Mew is also a kind, powerful, and rather cute cat-like being that in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back, saves Ash and all the other trainers invited to New Island. In the games, Mew is only ever mentioned in journals on Cinnabar Island, where it was stated that Mew had given birth to Mewtwo. Anime and Movie Appearances ;Anime * AS001: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (Main) * DP092: A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! ;Movie * MS01: Mewtwo Strikes Back (Main) * MS08: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Main) The Second Generation Celebi Celebi, also known as the "Guardian of the Forest" and can time travel. Anime and Movie Appearances ;Anime * SS013: Celebi and Joy (Main) * AG155: The Green Guardian (Main) * DP092: A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! * DP143: An Egg Scramble! ;Movie * MS04: Celebi: Voice of the Forest (Main) * MS13: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (Main) The Third Generation Jirachi Jirachi, also known as the "Wish Maker." Anime and Movie Appearances ;Movie * MS06: Jirachi: Wish Maker (Main) * MS10: The Rise of Darkrai Deoxys Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon. Anime and Movie Appearances ;Anime * AG171: Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis! (Main) * DP112: Cheers on Castaways Isle! ;Movie * MS07: Destiny Deoxys (Main) The Fourth Generation Manaphy Manaphy, also known as the "Prince of the Sea." Anime and Movie Appearances ;Movie * MS09: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (Main) Darkrai Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. He represents the New Moon, which symbolizes fear, helplessness and nightmares. In the games, he can be found through an event in which the player receives a member card to the mysterious inn in Canalave City which is usually locked. On entry, the player is greeted by a man who says "Greetings Name, we have a reservation for you. Right this way." and he puts you to sleep on the bed there. The player then appears in a dream in which you are on New Moon Island next to Full Moon Island. Here you will encounter Darkrai. When you interact with him, you'll battle him and you can catch him. After you catch or defeat him, you wake up and the inn man is gone. When you walk out, go to the Pokémon Center, and if you caught him in the dream, he should already be in your PC. Darkrai's counterpart is Cresselia which is a Legendary Pokémon. Anime and Movie Appearances ;Anime * DP104: Sleepless In Pre-Battle! (Main) * DP183: League Unleashed! * DP184: Casting a Paul on Barry! * DP188: Battling a Thaw in Relations! * DP189: The Semi-Final Frontier! (Main) ;Movie * MS10: The Rise of Darkrai (Main) Shaymin Shaymin, also known as the "Sky Warrior." Anime and Movie Appearances ;Anime * DP168: Keeping In Top Forme! (Main) ;Movie * MS11: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (Main) Arceus Arceus, also known as the "Creator" and the "Original One." Anime and Movie Appearances ;Movie * Arceus and the Jewel of Life (Main) The Fifth Generation Victini Victini, the Victory Pokémon. Anime and Movie Appearances Movie * MS014: Victini & the Black Hero: Zekrom/Victini & the White Hero: Reshiram Although Victini is considered a Mythical Pokémon, Victini should not be confused with other Mythical Pokémon. All the other Mythical Pokémon are also Legendary Pokémon, therefore being much more rare and harder to find than Victini, and also meaning that there is more than one Victini existing in Unova, quite unlike Legendary Pokémon. Victini is also considered by many "a cheesy, obnoxious Pokemon that supposedly "wins every battle" and shouldn't be a Mythical Pokémon." Keldeo Trains to be a sword of justice. When it becomes one, its horn is of fire element. Meloetta Meloetta has a pirouette form in which it can transform into by singing the relic song. This form is orange while her normal, aria form, is green with blue eyes, Meloetta tends to use either its singing or dance-like combat moves in battle. Not revealed as of now * Genesect Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon